General Frank Miller
Frank Miller is a General in the United States Military, who for all intents and purposes is officially retired, but in actuality is actively commanding the clandestine organization known as the Heels Agency. He is the top ranking officer of the group and oversees a variety of activities cross the globe including scouting, surveillance, retrieval, assassination and anti-terrorist operations. He is a man of duty in many respects, yet there is exists rumours and allegations of indecent behaviour. Miller plays a major role during the game "Agents of Heels: Misadventures of Agent Romanov" (AoH:MoAR). His actions as leader of the Heels Agency come under fire as the main character Natasha Romanov is drawn into a conflict between Miller and Poison Ivy in her hunt for revenge against him. The name Frank Miller is by pure coincidence the same as famous comic book writer Frank Miller, but the happenstance is enjoyable nonetheless. Descriptions Physical Miller is an older man, appearing to be in his mid-to-late 60's, with balding hair and a stiff jaw, covered by a black, well trimmed goatee. Despite his age he shows tremendous strength and agility, still able to keep pace with some of his agents. Miller always stands tall and attention as any good soldier, as well as always wearing his General uniform while on duty. Personality Miller is nothing if not formal, bound by duty and the traditions of the military he spent his life in. He is rigorously professional while on duty, treating all those under him as soldiers, especially his active duty agents. He is strict and even harsh at times, caring for law and order above all, but he shows genuine concern for his personnel at times. Even as strictly business as he can often be, Miller also exhibits a more personable and human side in rare occasions too. He shows signs of latent attraction to Natasha which he hides well for the most part. Hobbies and Interests * Unknown Dislikes * Insubordination Key Personal Relationships Natasha Romanov Natasha Romanov is one of Miller's top agents, working for him out of the New York City operational headquarters. Officially, she is employed as the 'retired' General's sectary in his private consultancy front operation but in reality a Black Ops operative at Heels. Miller keeps her close to him for hidden reasons, but they are likely linked to those hinted at by Ivy in their meetings. It may also have something to do with his attraction to her, a fact he keeps hidden as best her can. Poison Ivy According to Poison Ivy, she and Miller have a long standing history, and she has a grudge to settle with him. Much of the events of AoH:MoAR involve Ivy's attempts to destroy Miller and his Agency due to his past actions. The exact cause of their dispute is unknown, but Miller goes to great lengths to deny and obfuscate any prior connection with Ivy. It is even her claim that Miller played a hand in the termination of passed Agents under his command, which according to her is a part of her desire to see Miller dead.Agents of Heels: Misadventures of Agent Romanov (AoH: MoAR) Backstory Pre-Agency Life We yet know little of Miller's life before becoming the man in charge of the Heels Agency. However, we do know that he spent the majority of his life in the military where he was a respected soldier, liked by the officers and the squadies alike. He rose through the ranks quickly until her reached the top of the hierarchy as General. It was during this time that he also met and married his wife. Before the establishment of the Heels Agency, Miller's first commission as a leader outside of a active warzone was as the commander of a joint task force between Cold War agencies of the US and the UK. It was there that he met Richard Croft, then an MI6 agent and later father of Lara Croft, and Aaron Madsen. The three worked a number of operations together, ultimately forging a bond that would last the next 30 years, even if events along the way would strain the relationships. beWilderverse Content Canonical Content Agents of Heels: Misadventures of Agent Romanov (AoH: MoAR) Miller plays a pivotal role during the course of AoH:MoAR, acting as both the protagonist Natasha's boss and as a key participant in event boiling away under the surface. We have yet to know exactly what his clash with Ivy is all about, but it is crucial to the events surrounding Nat's investigation. Agents of Heels: Croft and the Coveted Seal (AoH: CatCS) Miller makes a major appearance during Lara's side adventure, calling her in and sending her to Beijing to retrieve the Imperial Jade Seal of China before it is revealed to the public. Millers interest in the object is not historical, but instead to deny the US's rival China from solidifying public sentiment behind their government and causing a change in global politicsAgents of Heels: Croft and the Coveted Seal (AoH: CatCS). Later, Miller butts heads with Lara and Madsen over the seal, but Miller ultimately submits to her ultimatum over the seal, so as not to lose his best raider or the assets she brings to the Heels Agency, including the use of Croft Manor or agency purposes. It is also during this time we hear references to Millers past as a friend of Lara's father, Richard Croft, as well as to Aaron Madsen. According to Madsen, Miller had him court marshaled 30 years before, though Miller still refers to him as 'Sargent Major'. Non-Canonical Content Miller has yet to appear in any non-canonical content to date. He did however appear in multiple Season 1 Wallpapers as background cameos.https://www.patreon.com/posts/24787130 Appearances Canonical * Agents of Heels: Misadventures of Agent Romanov (AoH: MoAR) * Agents of Heels: Croft and the Coveted Seal (AoH: CatCS) Appendix References __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:AoH Characters Category:New York City Characters Category:Military Characters